Value
by Hyojung
Summary: Naruto oneshot. Specifically made for guild, Shinobi of Konoha. Read to find out more...


**Value**

Memories are better left cherished than forgotten. Each day I remember a past from my life, recollecting them as I go on.

"Sasuke, guess what?" I muttered staring at the picture neatly laid on top of the table.

"Today's the day." Tying the Konoha protector onto my forehead, I grinned. "Finally, it's the Chuunin exams."

I knew that I was an annoying little brat then. Pulling pranks on everyone just to get attention. I could've got sentenced to be punished, but gramps always treated me like everyone else. The Third Hokage that I once knew was now gone. It happened so fast. Those two and a half years I've spent training, training hard. It was impossible to think that for those years, I've made great friends. Those friends risk their lives to save important people, just how I would risk my lives to save them.

"Oi, Shikamaru! Over here!" I waved frantically to grab his attention. Soon enough, he was approaching me. "Why are you here so early?"

"Hn, just watching the clouds." Shikamaru gazed up at the brilliant clouds overhead. "They seem more interesting today, no?"

"Yeah, you're right. That's because Uzumaki Naruto is going to become a Chuunin, starting today!" I shouted noisily while he winced.

"No, it's spring _baka_." Shikamaru murmered frowning at me.

It was true. The cherry blossoms had started sprouting and it was the best scene you could see in Konoha.

Shikamaru had began walking and I quickened my pace.

"Hey, hey, wait up. Don't be so hasty there." I said running after him. "Where do you happen to be going?"

"Have you had your breakfast yet? I'll pay for some ramen, alright?"

I always used to be neglected by everyone that surrounded me. I truly thought I'd be a loner until Iruka sensei taught me the ways of life. Fate was what I had to depend on, and Iruka told me I should never always blame myself and regret everything. Ever since Team Seven with Sasuke and Sakura got formed, I seemed to think it was like a family. I never thought I was alone anymore. Sure I got jealous a lot and annoyed, but there were friends to help me.

"Ramen, yeah!" my greedy ways took over me and I raced to the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

"Naruto, you're so troublesome." He muttered, hands in his pockets.

"Wow… I haven't heard you say that in a long time." Shikamaru forced a smile.

"Your course in life always changes." He took out a cigarette and lit it slightly.

I nodded. I wanted to stop him, tell him it was bad for his health, but I had to let him be. Smoking let him remember his teacher, Sarutobi Asuma. He was the laid-back teacher, but still very kind. Asuma was one of their most significant people. Ino, Chouji, followed by Shikamaru made Team 10. I knew what it felt to lose someone important to you, because it happened to me several times. Shikamaru did the best to try and save him, he did. Everyone tried to save him…

I entered the stand and saw that Team 8, Shino, Hinata, and Kiba were eating inside.

"I have to eat with YOU?!" I yelled pointing at Kiba.

"Shikamaru, I thought we were having a pleasant guest." Kiba ignored me and searched for Shikamaru. "Where's he?"

"Outside…" Kiba understood and went back to eating. "So why are you guys here?"

"We decided to meet up again. Being a Chuunin doesn't mean you get to stay with your team forever." Shino said while putting the bowl aside.

"I heard Naruto-kun was going to sign up for today right?" Hinata asked. I noticed she wasn't as _peculiar_ as before. "I wish you lots of luck."

"Thanks Hinata, and I will be sure to make it!" I pumped my fist in the air excitingly.

Shikamaru entered slowly and I ordered the best ramen they could make.

"Again, thanks." I motioned to Shikamaru. "You don't really have to pay."

"Naruto, you're the only one that's not a Chuunin yet…" he paused for a moment and I felt myself getting irritated. "but today you'll _probably_ become one, so let it be special, alright?"

"Probably?! What do you mean probably? I WILL." I emphasized the word 'will' with great anticipation.

"Yeah, we'll be rooting for you." Kiba muttered getting up from his seat. "I have a mission planned later, and I have to go train for it. Nice meeting everyone." He quickly darted off towards the forest.

"Hey, I heard there's a 'meeting' here for Naruto, am I right?" I heard a female's voice and turned to see who it was.

"Sakura…"

"Naruto, are you really going to make it? We don't know what to do with you." She sighed, sitting down on an empty seat.

"Why is everyone doubting me here? I've been training more than enough to become one. Even old baa-chan has seen me do my awesome skills!" I whined setting my bowl of ramen down on the table. "Done."

"Naruto, that was one bowl right? I'm only paying for one." Shikamaru frowned looking at the several bowls stacked align with each other.

I glanced at the five bowls stacked on top of each other with disgust.

"Oi… Shikamaru, can't we reconsider? It is the day I will become Chuunin after all, an-" I looked over at Sakura who cut me off.

"And if you don't make it? What will you do Naruto?" she snapped getting out of her chair. "There are some patients waiting for me in the hospital. Give it your all."

I've noticed Sakura gradually changing from time to time. She isn't the bratty, spoiled kid from before. She's becoming more kind, gentle. Sakura's been treating be nicer every day that passes, and I'm glad. Glad to make such wonderful friends when that _thing_ is inside me…

"Naruto? Listen to me and stop spacing out. I'll pay for all that, but you have to make sure you'll make it, alright?" Shikamaru muttered some curses and paid for all the bowls of ramen I ate.

"A-are you sure? I mean, you said that you'd only pay for one." I spoke in astonishment. Usually Shikamaru would never change his mind, never.

"You are troublesome, you know that? Just be sure to make it." He left before I could even respond. I felt extremely glad and confused.

"Sasuke, you just wait. After I become a Chuunin, I'll hunt you down and bring you back." I whispered softly, gazing at the clouds.

I gasped slightly. I didn't know if it was my imagination or not, but the clouds slowly formed the word, '_dobe_' and completely vanished. I shook my head slightly and proceeded walking through the town.

A memory is like a piece of treasure. You seek for it, and value it your whole lifetime. It's a shard that fits into your heart, the missing piece that fits in perfectly.


End file.
